Une bouteille peut changer deux vies
by Kowai
Summary: Un jeune homme sur une plage, une bouteille à jeter à la mer, quelqu'un pour la trouver. Sujet classique, chapitre 1 très court gomen !


Auteur : kowai

Disclaimer : pas à moi.

Genre : hm, yaoi, UA, triste et on verra pour la suite.

Couple : Solo x Wufei. Et 1x2x1 pour plus tard.

**Remarque : **

Pour ceux qui adorent Wufei, Duo et Quatre, je m'excuse si les personnages sont tristes, mais c'est dans le contexte de départ donc je n'y peu rien malheureusement.

Bonne lecture, du moins, essayez ^^o  

**Une bouteille peut changer deux vies.**

La plage était vide, mais une seule personne était restée, un esprit torturé, un jeune homme triste, pleurant, recroquevillé sur lui-même, une bouteille serré contre lui.

Ce jeune  garçon s'appelait Duo Maxwell, les passants qui avaient l'habitude de faire des promenades à cette heure là, le voyait tous les jours, les yeux dans les vagues, ne semblant pas se préoccuper des gens, seul dans sa tristesse.

Duo était quelqu'un de joyeux le jour, mais quand la nuit tombait, la tristesse resurgissait, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et il se laissait envahir par le chagrin.

Aucun de ses amis ne connaissaient cette facette cachée, il avait toujours fait attention qu'on ne le voit pas pleurer,  ne voulant pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. 

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il s'était forgé un masque plus puissant que tout, pour ne pas souffrir, pour oublier sa peine, et tous ses sentiments ravageurs. 

Il souriait mais son cœur lui, périssait, tout dans sa personnalité était contradictoire.

Il  avait appris à étouffé la tristesse et ne laisser paraître que joie sur un visage qui voudrait tant pleurer, libérer cette douleur au plus profond de lui. 

Autrefois, une étincelle s'était nichée dans son regard, mais depuis que son frère, Solo, était mort, plus rien qui ressemble à une joie intense et profonde ne transparaissait dans ses magnifiques yeux améthyste.

Un de ses amis, Quatre, s'en était aperçu, mais Duo faisait tout pour éviter d'en venir à ce sujet de conversation.           

Depuis la mort de son frère, personne ne l'approchait dans le village, les gens pensaient que c'était de sa faute, alors qu'il avait tout tenté pour le sauver.

Quand il allait pleurer sur la plage, au couché du soleil, les passants le regardaient sans rien dire avant de continuer leur chemin, comme si ils n'avaient rien vu.

Même dans son lycée, il restait souvent seul, avec un tout petit groupe d'amis, Quatre et Wufei. 

Quand Solo était encore vivant, leur groupe était surnommé « les 4 inséparables » par les autres élèves. Mais maintenant, il s'était dissous, il avait tous perdu leur ami, pour Duo, un frère et pour Wufei, son petit copain. 

Wufei, par rapport à Duo, s'était enfermé dans le mutisme complet, refusant d'ouvrir la bouche quand les professeurs l'interrogeaient. Il s'était d'ailleurs attiré des problèmes, mais il s'en fichait, il avait perdu son coeur en perdant celui à qui il l'avait offert.

Quant à Quatre, lui, il s'écroulait en sanglot dès qu'il entendait le prénom de son ami défunt. 

Ils étaient tous anéantit au plus profond d'eux, mais le plus bouleversé dans tout ça, s'était Duo.    

Le jeune homme faisait tout pour la cacher, mais sa souffrance crevait les yeux, il avait mal, son frère lui manquait, et ça, il ne pouvait plus le cacher. La douleur se faisait trop grande pour un cœur charger en chagrin comme le sien. 

Se soir là, comme tous les soirs depuis bientôt 2 ans, Duo était allé pleurer seul, sur la plage.

Seulement, aujourd'hui il avait emmené quelque chose avec lui, une bouteille.

Bouteille dans laquelle il avait écrit toutes sa vie et ses moments difficiles, et signant à la fin de son prénom, uniquement. Le jeune homme espérait qu'elle sombre dans la mer, pour ne jamais en revenir.  

Par rapport aux autres, Duo n'allait pas devant la tombe de Solo. Le natté savait que son frère aimait la mer par-dessus tout. Souvent, il l'emmenait voir le couché de soleil, toutes ces couleurs magnifiques miroitant sur l'eau remplissait le cœur de l'adolescent d'une joie et d'une sérénité incroyable. Maintenant, quand il voyait tout cela, les souvenirs revenaient, la douleur qu'il ressentait dans ces moments là était comparable à des poignards plantés dans son torse, atteignant le cœur, tout doucement, le faisant souffrir atrocement.     

Il finissait toujours par craquer, pleurant toute la tristesse accumulée, oubliant son masque quelques heures, se laissant aller dans la dépression, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans les ténèbres qui le rongeaient intérieurement depuis tant d'années. 

Il avait perdu l'espoir de retrouver un jour le sourire, de connaître le véritable sens du mot « joie », sens qu'il avait oublié depuis ce jour terrible.    

La nuit était entièrement tombée, le ciel, complètement dégagé, permettait de voir les différentes constellations ce qui offrait un spectacle assez rare dans cette région du sud de la France. 

Après l'avoir observer une dernière fois, le jeune homme se leva et se mit sur ses pieds, dans sa main gauche, il tenait le haut de la bouteille fermement. Du revers de sa main droite, il essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux rougis. 

Duo prit une longue, très longue inspiration et commença à avancer vers le rivage, une détermination impressionnant se lisait dans son regard améthyste. 

Lorsque ses pieds furent au bord de l'eau, il prit un peu d'élan et la lança de toutes ses forces, ayant juste le temps de faire un vœu avant que la bouteille sombre dans la mer profonde.

Le natté regarda l'eau quelques minutes et fini par se retourner pour rentrer chez lui, ses parents allaient s'inquiéter si il ne se dépêchait pas.    

***************************************************************************

Voilà, hm, c'est super court dis donc . . .

Je suis désolée si le chapitre est court, d'ailleurs j'en profite pour prévenir, que les autres aussi seront assez courts et je m'en excuse.

Je sais que l'idée est assez classique, mais je l'avais dans la tête depuis un bout de temps et je voulais l'en sortir.

Au fait, si vous connaissez une fiction gw sur ce thème, dite le moi, que l'enlève merci.

(Je parle de fiction française bien sûr -_-, car vu que mon anglais est défectueux, je ne peux pas lire de fik dans cette langue)

Le chapitre 2 arrivera quand l'envie me prendra,  dans pas trop longtemps donc . . .  

Review please ?


End file.
